the_iron_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
House Feknen
Current Lore Ancient Lore House Feknen: The House of Feknen began after Zhan's Conquest and the wars of unification, after the war Zhan didn't want to impoverish his nation immediately and the war had been costly, it would take years upon years to raise the funds to pay for the mercenaries and armies which won the war, and in the mean time having thousands of soldiers outside the capital and in the country side would be a horrible liability especially with Templar-Biyovski tensions rising rapidly, so he gave the mercenary company what the nation had plenty of now, land, labourers, and architects. Alexander Feknen, first Lord of Feknen and commander of the Deathblade mercenary company founded the city right next to his former enemy Trenan to push pounds of salt into their wounds, he tore a swathe of riches and resources from their mines and woods and eventually once Feknen was established, he occupied Trenan to work the people nearly to death, Zhan put a stop to this but did not end the occupation as he did not want to risk civil war so quickly after the nation was formed, so the former enemy of the kingdom, the Gray's suffered in silence for centuries under the rule of the brutal Feknics. The politics of the Lordship has changed throughout the years, Alexander Feknen honoured the strong and so the strongest man ruled, his seocnd in command slaughtered him on his throne and wore his crown for two decades before Damon Feknen, his son took the throne back with a poisoned dagger, and he was killed by his son, and so on, and so on, until the Longclaw family took power and rebelled against the tyrannical Vain Makov who outlawed the worship of Zhan Makov because of pressure from a renewed Templar Order. The rebellion ended in the streets of Feknen with the formerly retired commander of the Feknen Guard Erik "The Charred man" Longclaw sending his son to Dagon Fel with his sister in hopes of sparing their lives, and heading straight into the fray, killing the King and bringing about an age of peace and renewed worship under Zhan VII Makov commonly called "The Dove". Feknen received a weak Lord known as Reden Feknen who was placed under guard at all times by the Elite of the Makov Guard. However Feknen never fully recovered, and Trenan was now rebelling constantly, almost once every two or three years. The Feknen name did not command respect anymore, and the once great warriors of Feknen were now laughable compared to their ancestors, "If their fathers could have cried in their cold tombs they would have flooded the world" said Peter Gray upon defeating them in a battle. The Warriors of Feknen once occupied nearly a quarter of the Makov Guard, but a decade after the rebellion there were less than ten members from Feknen. After the age of exodus and the return of the colonies, Trenan became free from Feknen entirely and became a very successful port city while Feknen fell into economic collapse and in now a great shame on the lands of the old kingdom. Category:Factions